International patent publication WO2009/043807 discloses an electrical device for low-voltage applications, arranged to automatically reclose a residual current circuit breaker after tripping. This is implemented using a separate device which is able to mechanically actuate a resetting lever on the residual current device.
European patent publication EP-A-1 569 314 discloses an automatic reclosing device, wherein a reset device first checks whether a connected load still has a leakage current before reclosing an associated circuit breaker.